mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandbag (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Sandbag's official pixel art. |universe = [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] |stock = |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Clear Classic mode on normal difficulty or higher, without using continues, as Random, then defeat him in a 1-stock match on Waiting Room. |weight = Medium |final = Unnamed Final Smash |tier = C |ranking = 30 }} '''Sandbag' is a playable newcomer unlockable character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was first revealed in ''SSF2'' Dev Blog #5 on April 1, 2016, and initially thought to be an April Fool's joke. However, a special blog, ''SSF2'' Dev Blog #5.1, was released two days later confirming Sandbag's inclusion as the game's "joke" character. Sandbag was a pet project by ''SSF2'' developer, [[James Hadden|James TSON Hadden]] and its development was completed in a week's time thanks to the character using only three sprites in all of his animations which were then rotated, stretched, and distorted in Flash to create over 70 unique animations. How to unlock Unlock criteria: * Play through the entire Classic Mode After that, Sandbag should be defeated on the internet play lobby stage. Attributes Sandbag is a good fighter but lacks good movement and recovery options. He has a range of combo starters, up throw, up tilt, down tilt, and down throws, and finishers in forward smash, , forward throw, , dash attack, forward aerial, and Bob-omb Toss. Recovery-wise, Sandbag has a theoretical infinite recovery in his up special, but it will kill at higher percentages. Sandgrab and Sanddash lets him get a decent horizontal movement and a medium vertical movement, respectively. His walk/dash is unorthodox and ordinarily among the slowest in the game but can be more than doubled using his crouch to interrupt his hopping animation. This technique is called soaping. While Bob-omb Toss can get Sandbag back on stage usually, it has many disadvantages, such as killing Sandbag at high percents and racking up damage quickly due to the necessary repeated use to recover at low percents while off-stage. His rank on the current tier list has been heavily debated due to his unorthodox nature, and will most likely be more heavily scrutinised. Sandbag has the fastest dodges in the game. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps Artwork Sand.png|Sandbag's first early pixel art. Screenshots SBBloodshot Dair.png|Sandbag meteor smashing , on Fourside. Sb ps.png|Sandbag about to be attacked by a red Sandbag with a Home-Run Bat, on Waiting Room. Pac.png|A green Sandbag lying on the ground next to green , on Tower of Salvation. Sandbag sent to sleep by Jigglypuff.gif|Sandbag affected by 's Sing, on Pokémon Colosseum. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Sandbag.png|Sandbag's congratulations screen on Classic mode. PreUnlockedSandbag.png|Sandbag's "Challenger Approaching!" screen. UnlockedSandbag.png|Sandbag's unlock screen. Trivia *Sandbag, , , , , and are currently the only true "silent characters" in the game. *Sandbag's reveal trailer highlighted the revamped item sprites that would later be shown in Dev Blog #7. *Sandbag cannot grab the ledge and can only move in hops instead of full sprint. He is the only character with these traits. *While Sandbag just moves using hops, you can quickly stop at the end of a hop(centering the joystick/letting go of the arrow key) then dash again to move much faster than normal *Sandbag has hitbox data in v0.9b, despite not being playable in that version. *Sandbag, along with , , , , , and , is one of the characters that do not clap to the winner in the results screen. In Sandbag's case, he is seen winking with a bandage on his right side. *In v0.9b, a glitch in the early online made it possible for Sandbag to win against a player if they self-destructed. Because Sandbag was not playable at the time, at the results screen, the announcer and victory theme remained silent, and Sandbag himself stood still. External link *Sandbag's reveal video. Category:Bonus characters Category:First-party characters Category:Newcomer characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series